Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind
by nobleboivin
Summary: A murder in Konoha and NCIS is called
1. Chapter 1: Death in the shadows

Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind

Don't own either one but I'm going to keep on wishing though.

Summary: A dead marine and strange claw marks leads NCIS to Konoha and Naruto being the prime suspect due to the demon within him. Is he really the suspect or is there more to it than that. And what does it have to do with ROOT and Danzo.

* * *

><p>Tatchi Hyuuga packs a couple things from his desk at the NCIS office in Washington, DC.<p>

"So when are you going to introduce Ziva to your family?" Tony DiNozzo asks

"I'm not. They really wouldn't approve of her." Tatchi answers

Ziva David walks up to her boyfriend and gives him a bottle of perfume.

"Give this to your cousin." She says

"Thanks." says Tatchi as he puts the perfume away.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too but don't worry. I'll talk to you everynight and I'll be back in two weeks."

"I know you will."

Tatchi and Ziva kiss eachother bye. He leaves for the airport and arrives hours later in the Fire country in the city of New Edo at it's international airport. Tatchi gets a rental car and drives to Konoha. He soon arrives at the Hyuuga complex after being let through the gates where he's greated by his cousin Hinata and Naruto. Tatchi glares at Naruto.

"Hinata why is he glaring at me like that. Only your allowed to glare at me like that?" Naruto says

"Naruto this is my big cousin Tatchi. Neji's older brother?" Hinata says excitedlly

"The U.S. Marine and former ROOT operative right and didn't inherit the byakugan right?" Naruto asks

"Yes."

Tatchi's eye twitches at the last remark. Damn demon brat he thinks.

"What are you doing with the heiress of the clan demon."

"Nice to meet you too. I'll bring this in before I shove that remark up your ass."

"Don't you dare."

"Fox chan. Bring luggage up to Tatchi's room politely please." Hinata asks

"Fine for you Hinachan." Naruto says

Naruto kisses Hinata on the cheak. Tatchi throws a punch but Hinata blocks it. Naruto just glares with red eyes scaring him a little. Naruto growls as he carries in the luggage. Neji sighs as he looks at Naruto. Since Naruto started dating Hinata, he and his tenant have both gotten feirclly protective of her. Not overlly but if some one took a swing like what Tatchi did and it was to close to Hinata when it wasn't a spare or practice he would flip. An old bully of Hinata's found out the hard way when a certain shoe had to be removed from certain ass.

"Tatchi tried to swing at you when you were close to Hinata didn't he?" Neji asks

"Yes."

"Need me to block some chakra."

"No unless he takes a swing towards Hinata. Kurama feels like being a guard dog today."

"Troublesome." Neji sighs

Naruto brings the rest of Tatchi's luggage inside. His shadow clones and Neji help him. The two guys then start to roughouse which then turns into a full on sparing session.

"Hinata what are you doing with the demon of the village?" Tatchi asks angerlly

"First of all don't try and hit Naruto when you are that close to me. He gets protective. We're working on that issue though. Its a whole alphafox thing I guess. Secondlly. Dating."

"Your dating that monster!"

"He's not a monster and father approves."

"Hinata do you even know what is inside of him."

"Yeah and you know its illegal to mention that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for my cousin."

"I know you are. Naruto is treating me like a princess. Don't worry."

"Its not Naruto I'm worried about."

"Kurama treats me like a princess too."

"You named the fox?"

"No. Its his name."

Hinata helps Naruto carry in the rest of Tatchi's luggage

That evening Naruto goes to his new home the Namikazi Complex. Naruto eats some ramen and goes to bed. He wakes up an hour later in pain. Naruto lets out a feral growl as his eyes turn red and canines lengthen. Naruto snarls and jumps through his window as he takes off. Several woman, even though scared of naruto's eyes and fangs, blush as they see his cheast.

Back at the Hyuuga complex Tatchi smokes a cigarette outside after having another one of his famous argument with his father, Hizashi and his uncle, Hiashi which resulted in. Tatchi hears a noise and animal like growling.

"Whose there." He demands and takes out his guns while getting into a gentle fist position.

He developed his own technique called the gentle fist palm bullet in which instead of using his palms to strike foes he uses his guns and bullets.

Tatchi activates his bakugan. He sees a large creature with crimson eyes.

"Got you." He says

Tatchi attacks the creature however he lets out a blood curdling scream as it kills him. His family runs outside and finds him dead.

"Tatchi!" Hinata screams


	2. The mystery begins

Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind

Don't own either one but I'm going to keep on wishing though.

Summary: A dead marine and strange claw marks leads NCIS to Konoha and Naruto being the prime suspect due to the demon within him. Is he really the suspect or is there more to it than that. And what does it have to do with ROOT and Danzo.

* * *

><p>Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind<p>

Chapter 2

Disclaimer notice: Do not own anything from the narutoverse except my own OCs.

Expect anyone to be bashed at any time simply for sheer enjoyment.

Sorry for the long delay guys. I was on the long road of life when a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a few steps back.

* * *

><p>Later that evening in Konoha news of Tatchi's death reaches Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha.<p>

"Secure the crime scene. I Want a full out investigation."Tsunade orders

"Yes ma'am." An ANBU agent says and leaves.

However, Tatchi was an agent for NCIS in America, which means she'll have to make a few calls. Tsunade sighs. Hinata rushes in.

"Hinata what is it." Tsunade asks

"I went to get my boyfriend but he isn't home and the place looks like kurama ransaked it." Hinata says

"Probablly having a nightmare. I'm sure he'll turn up."

Tsunade's cellphone rings. SHe looks at the caller ID

"See. Naruto is calling now." Tsunade says and answers her phone.

Naruto starts talking fast and incoherentlly.

"Whoa Naruto calm down. Tell me it slowly." Tsunade says

"I i went to bed at my home and now I wake up covered in blood...in a sewer. Granny..I I think I killed Tatchi." Naruto stutters

"What makes you think that."

"Because I'm near some remains and they smell like him."

"Okay Naruto calm down. There may be a logical explanation. Maybe kurama did something."

"Granny."

"Naruto just tell me where you are."

"I'm in a sewer. I think I'm on the street where Gen's Bakery is."

"Okay. I'm sending Neji and Shino to get you. Stay there."

"Okay."

Naruto stares at the bones and blood as he waits for his Jonin friends to come.


	3. The mystery deepens

Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind

Disclaimer notice: Do not own anything from the narutoverse except my own OCs.

Expect anyone to be bashed at any time simply for sheer enjoyment.

Sorry for the long delay guys. I was on the long road of life when I had to stop some evil cockroaches from taking over the world

Summary: A dead marine and strange claw marks leads NCIS to Konoha and Naruto being the prime suspect due to the demon within him. Is he really the suspect or is there more to it than that. And what does it have to do with ROOT and Danzo.

* * *

><p>Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind<p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>A few days a plane lands at the Fire Country's international airport. Gibbs, His team, Ducky, and Abby get in a large vehicle that's powered slowly by chakra.<p>

"Welcome to the Elemental Nations. My name is Shikamaru. I'll be your guide." Says the lazy Nara boy

Two thuds are felt on top of the vehicle. An obese boy and a petite blonde girl jump in and sit down.

"These are my team mates Ino and Choji."

"It's a pleasure." Abby says politely.

"Some of our ANBU will be pleased to meet you. Some of them have never been out of the country." Says Ino

"Were any of you friends with Tatchi?" Ziva asks

Just by looking at Ziva, everyone can tell that she's grieving.

"Not really. We just now he wasn't a very skilled ninja so he quit and left to the US and we talked to him once in a while." Ino answers

"He ever mentioned Ziva?" Tony asks

"Not that I'm aware of. Or at least I've never heard Hinata or Naruto say anything."

"Who's Naruto?" Gibbs asks

"He's Hinata's boyfriend and a friend of ours. He was our only suspect until there was another murder in another country with the same method of killing. Also a pattern is beginning to form."

"What's the pattern? They're all former members of a specialized Anbu squad."

"Copycat?"

"Possible. However we use jutsu so it's entirely possible that whoever it was teleported and it wasn't Naruto that's for sure."

"How can you be so sure?" Ziva asks

"He's been in a specialized containment facility ever since we found him."

"Why haven't you released him?"

"He's in a self-induced coma."

An hour later they soon arrive at Konoha. Gibbs, his team and their guides enter Tsunade's office.

"Thank You for coming. Please have a seat." Tsunade says

They do so.

"We've already been told that you had a suspect but he was later removed from your suspect list." Gibbs says

"Good. Normally we handle this ourselves but Tatchi was one of your agents. As a result we will help in any way possible. We are also assigning you each a guide who will also be a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? Ziva here was Mossad. I think we can handle ourselves." Tony says

"Maybe against you non chakra users. But against us Chakra users you're no match. Shikamaru if you will."

"Drag." Shikamaru sighs and uses his Chakra to make his shadow paralyze everyone. He then stops.

"Point taken." Tony gulps

Shizune runs in.

"Lady Tsunade sorry for the intrusion but your godson is up." Shizune exclaims

"Thank You Shizune. Please come with me all of you."

Everyone follows Tsunade and Shizune to their prison's medical wing.

"This has to stay between us but there are two things you need to know. First. Naruto is my godson. Luckily Naruto has enough support in the village to where they weren't surprised and were even celebrating when he was taken off the suspect list and ready to be released. The second thing and no one can mention this but Naruto has an energy being sealed inside his body. It used to be violent but it's been at peace with us for years."

"Energy being?" Ziva asks

"Some call it a demon or a monster."

"So it's entirely possible that it killed Tatchi."

"No. He wouldn't hurt Hinata."

"Well my lady if you're telling the secret than it's not Naruto that's up. It's Kurama." Shizune asks

"Thank you Shizune." Sundae says

They enter a room and see a fox like creature with multiple tails chowing down on a tub of Ramen. The agents find themselves getting scared.

Hinata strokes her fingers against the mass of chakra as Kurama starts to growl. Sakura holds Kurama back with special gloves.

"Careful my lady. He's in survival mode." Says Sakura

"Thank You Sakura. Hinata? These are the agents who are investigating Tatchi's death." Tsunade says

"Pleasure to meet you." Hinata says and bows

Kurama calms down and finishes eating. He belches.

"Sorry about that. I've been cramped up for too long." The fox apologizes

"Is Naruto okay to talk?"

"Will be as soon as I finish knocking some sense into the brat. He really let himself go. I don't blame him though."

"Kurama. I'm special agent Jethro Gibbs. I have a few questions for you."

"I was wondering when Tatchi's fellow g men would get here. I'll answer what I can I guess. I got nothing else to do and this ramen is better than that gook in the feeding tube."

"Tony? Ziva? Go to the crime scene. McGee. Meet with the local police to see what they have so far."

The three other agents leave with Shikamaru.

"I'll look at the body if that's acceptable." Ducky says

"Take Dr. Mallard to the morgue and show Ms. Shuito to our forensics lab." Tsunade orders

"Yes my lady." Sakura says.

Sakura escorts Abby and Ducky to their respective destinations.

"Kurama I like to know where you were at the time of the murder." Gibbs orders

"Last thing I remember was kissing Hinata-chan goodnight. Going home and going to bed. However, since that night I've been having dreams about the murder. But I'm not attacking Tatchi in these dreams. I'm trying to protect him for Hinata."

Tsunade and Gibbs look at each other and then at Kurama.

"Kurama. I don't think they're dreams. I think they're yours and Naruto's memories." Tsunade says

"Flashbacks? I should be immune to such human things." Kurama growls

"You're in a human body."

"True. But if that's the case than that means I was successful in retrieving Tatchi's remains and gave his attacker a pretty nasty scar."

"What do you remember about the attacker?"

"Not much. Whatever it was kept changing its shape and had red eyes. It's smelled like a mixture of death and swamp. Although when I injured it snakes came out."

Tsunade shudders and thinks of the few people who are either snake ninja or snake sanin even though they're all dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind

Disclaimer notice: Do not own anything from the narutoverse except my own OCs.

Expect anyone to be bashed at any time simply for sheer enjoyment.

Sorry for the long delay guys. I was on the long road of life when I had to stop some evil cockroaches from taking over the world

Summary: A dead marine and strange claw marks leads NCIS to Konoha and Naruto being the prime suspect due to the demon within him. Is he really the suspect or is there more to it than that. And what does it have to do with ROOT and Danzo.

* * *

><p>Naruto NCIS: Feral Mind<p>

This story is now up for adoption. I've grown out of NCIS. I'm sorry. But I will end it with a brief summary. Tatchi and Danzo tortered a young girl with a kekkai genkai that had the power to absorb. They infused the DNA of the Kyubi and other creatures turning her into a monstrous creature.. Unfortuneatlly she slipped into a coma. Upon waking up she wanted revenge. It's presensce causes Kyubi to go into his basic instincts and attack the creature. Naruto eventually kills the creature with the help of NCIS. And ZIva is pregnant with Tatchi's baby. Nine month's latter, she gives birth to a child that has the Byakugan.


End file.
